


Something More

by RudexAndxNotxGinger



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudexAndxNotxGinger/pseuds/RudexAndxNotxGinger
Summary: Felix the rent boy has a soft spot for a certain mortician. It's not long before it turns into something more.





	

Rain. Colin loved the rain. He could hear the loud pitter-patter of the raindrops against the small basement-level window of the otherwise dead-silent morgue. _Dead-silent. That was a good one,_ Colin thought to himself with an ironic smile. Since he worked with spiritually vacant people, there was little humor to be had in his everyday life. He finished locking up a body in a refrigerated morgue cabinet and set to work sanitizing and cleaning the autopsy table.

Colin tried not to think about Felix as he worked. But despite his efforts, he knew he was pining. The last time they were together some douche-bags with guns barged in on them, spoiling the mood and forcing him to leave. He worried about Felix. As much as he tried to just forget the whole incident, he worried for Felix so much.

Colin cleaned and re-cleaned the autopsy table absent mindedly, not even realizing that he’d spent nearly half an hour on one task. He was drawn from his thoughts however, when he heard a knock on the door. He took off his latex gloves and tossed them in the trash before opening the door to see who could it could possibly be at this hour.

Felix.

Colin didn’t let him in yet, and instead stared at his lover through the cracked-open door.

“Colin.” Felix began with his gorgeous brown, puppy-dog eyes staring directly into Colin’s soul.

“Felix…” Colin sounded guarded; untrusting, but reluctantly so.

“I’m so sorry to have dragged you into all this…” Felix looked so mournful; his long wool coat all soaked from the rain. His hair and makeup somehow remained dry and perfect. 

“Are you alright?”

“I am now. I needed to see you.”

Finally Colin opened the door some more, allowing Felix to enter the pristine, nearly-sterile morgue. He locked the door and closed the blinds on the window. Just be safe.

“Are we like… a thing? Are we dating?” Colin asked after an awkward silence.

Felix bit his lip in that ever-so adorable and seductive way and said, “I’d love to be, Colin. You’re not the jealous type, are you, though? I mean, I have to pay the rent _somehow_ …”

Colin smiled and grabbed Felix’s perfectly slim hips, pulling him close so he could smell that perfect, delicious scent of the perfect and delicious Felix Dawkins.

“I’ll always be jealous, Fe.” He whispered suggestively. “But as long as you promise to be mine, I’m okay with anything.”

“Anything?” Felix’s voice squeaked a little when he felt Colin’s hand rubbing gently across the growing erection in his jeans.

“Anything.” Colin reassured as he kissed the rent boy’s neck in a slow, loving way. “So what do you say? Will you be mine, Felix?”

Felix whimpered with arousal as the hand on his bulge moved to pop the button of his trousers. Aggressive kisses left dark marks on his neck and he barely had the presence of mind to finally whisper, “Yes Colin. Oh God, yes.”

The zipper was down now, and Colin murmured his approval when he realized that Felix wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he immediately gripped the hard cock and began stroking slowly.

“Ohhhh.” Felix shook under Colin’s ministrations. His knees buckled and he held on to his lover to keep from falling over.

Colin kissed those sensuous, puffy lips for the first time in ages; it had only really been four days, but it felt like it had been a lifetime. The kiss was romantic, and yet very sexual. Felix knew just how to make Colin feel like he was in charge, but desired more highly than any other man in the world. Felix was the most sensual being he’d ever met.

And for Felix, Colin was without a doubt the lover with the most surprises; the most unexpected talent, passion, and confidence, despite his lack of experience. He was pretty sure that he could live with Colin forever, and be happy. The sentiment was obviously the same for Colin.

“I’ve needed you so much, Felix.” Colin broke their lips apart just long enough to confess. He grabbed Felix’s hand and placed it on his own huge bulge in his jeans, drawing a pleased sound from Felix.

“You’re all ready to fuck me, aren’t you?”

Colin rutted almost mindlessly against the hand creating friction on his clothed erection. He tried to keep up with his stroking on Felix’s exposed cock while he said, “I don’t want to just fuck you, Felix. I want to _make love_ to you. Will you let me do that? Let me make love to you, make you feel so good?”

 “Yessssss…” Felix hissed in a quiet, completely lust-blown voice that reflected his completely lost-in-the-moment condition.

“I want you on your knees, _rent boy_. Got to get my money’s worth.” Colin had used this type of dirty talk before, and it turned the both of them on immensely.

The experienced young man dropped to his knees, hands instantly grappling with Colin’s belt and fly. He pulled the hard, pulsing cock out of the waistband of his lover’s underpants, shoving them down along with the trousers. Without any hesitation Felix put the big cock in his mouth, eliciting a pleasured gasp from Colin.

“Oh God… You’re so good, Fe.” Colin praised the young man who was bobbing enthusiastically up and down his long erection. “Feels so good…” He ran a hand through the short dark hair, gripping it by the roots tightly; just enough to make Felix breathe in sharply, then he let up just a little. He didn’t want to hurt Felix, after all.

“You’re gonna make me come, Felix.” Colin warned.

Felix slipped the cock out of his warm mouth and looked up at Colin; cute, inexperienced, and yet oh-so-sexy Colin. The Brit stood, giving a sexy smoldering gaze to his lover, accompanied by the familiar smart-ass smirk.

Colin made a much unexpected, pleasantly surprising move when he kissed Felix, almost violently, and forced him towards the wall. He pressed Felix into the poorly-painted drywall and broke their kiss. Then he took Felix by the wrists and forced him to turn around, his face pushed almost painfully into the wall. Felix’s breathing became erratic from both the physical difficulty of breathing, and his extreme arousal at Colin’s sudden display of dominance and lust. He writhed, practically wiggling his ass with anticipation as he heard Colin pop a cap, presumably to a bottle of lube.

Colin kept his grip tight on Felix while he prepped himself with a condom and lube. He just couldn’t wait to get inside that perfect, warm and welcoming ass.

“You want my fingers, rent boy?” He used the sexy talk to mask a serious question. “You need me to loosen that tight ass, or do you just want my cock?” Even Colin was surprised at his own forwardness. He decided that he liked this side of himself. So did Felix.

“I need your fingers, first Colin; get me ready for that huge cock.” Felix replied honestly. His breathing still sounded a little labored, and Colin let up just a little so Felix wouldn’t pass out on him.

A firm hand yanked Felix’s trousers down just enough reveal his perfect, round ass, and slick fingers went right to work.

“Ohhhhhh.” Felix moaned as he felt two fingers shove right into him. It felt so fucking good to have something inside him; he just loved to be fucked.

“Something I learned in med school…” Colin whispered in Felix’s ear sexily. “Is that the prostate gland can be accessed through your ass.”

That statement was immediately followed by a loud, pleasured cry from Felix. He’d found it. Colin smirked, satisfied with himself for being so adept.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Felix?”

“Yes! I need more!” Felix was sweating now, and all thought and inhibitions were completely gone. All his body could think of was how he needed Colin to fuck him. Right now.

“Fuck me, Colin!” He said much louder than he intended.

Colin shuddered upon hearing his lover’s debauched desire. He was so damn turned on. After removing his fingers, he put more lube on the condom and pressed the head of his cock against Felix’s tight opening.

He didn’t thrust inside just yet, opting to hug Felix tightly to his chest while their foreheads sat against the wall. He kissed Felix’s neck fiercely, sucking and biting; leaving more marks for clients to envy later in the week.

Once he’d had his fill of the lusty anticipation that Felix simply exuded from every pore, Colin gave one, good, long thrust of his hips, and he was in.

“Ohhhhh… Fuck!” Colin moaned aloud as he felt the warm, tight heat envelop his cock.

Felix gave an immediate whimper; the fast entrance was hardly anything he wasn’t accustomed to; but it still felt so damn good.

He started slowly at first, keeping a tight, nearly suffocating contact between him, Felix, and the wall while he thrust in and out at a tepid pace.

It simply tortured Felix. He loved the sensation of a cock pulling in and out of him slowly, but it would hardly be what got him off; unless Colin intended to _keep_ torturing him that way.

But Colin thankfully had different plans. The thrusting got faster and harder real quick, and soon Felix was begging for Colin to touch him; to complete the electrical circuit of pleasure by jerking him off so he could come.

Because as much as Felix loved to get fucked, his body wouldn’t let him orgasm untouched. It had only happened once in his life, but that was a very long time ago… and it took a _very_ long time.

Colin eventually complied, snaking his hand around his lover’s hip to grip the hard, leaking cock, fully intending to let Felix come whenever he was ready.

“You going to come, baby? You gonna come on my big cock?”

“Yes!” Felix was sweating, and his body shook with the excitement and arousal mixed with the strain of being forced into the wall. He loved it. Normally, the lack of control would have freaked him out. But he trusted Colin; more than any of the men he’d ever slept with combined.

“I want you to come. I’ll be right there with you.” Colin promised. His thrusts were a little less consistent now; he was so close. He picked up the pace on Felix’s cock and he bit down on the young man’s ear, eliciting an unlawfully sexy moan from those perfect pouty lips.

“Oh God-” Felix clenched hard around Colin’s cock as the orgasm ripped through him. He was just barely aware of the long, deep moan reverberating throughout his entire being as he rode wave after wave of orgasmic bliss.

Colin didn’t stand a single chance of holding back his own climax once he heard the profound pleasure he caused Felix. He stilled, his cock pulsing, so deep inside that perfect ass. His body was pressed so tightly against his lover, that he didn’t know where he ended and where Felix began. And right now it didn’t matter. There they were, the two of them riding out insanely intense orgasms while standing half naked in the morgue. Anyone could overhear them, or walk in at any moment. They didn’t care.

Colin stayed inside for a long time; waiting for Felix’s breathing to return to normal and only letting up on his vise grip when the very last pulse of pleasure had been drawn out of his body.

Felix stood straight, looking every bit as ravished and exhausted as he felt. There was a red mark trailing from his forehead to his cheek, from being pressed into the wall, but he wore it proudly. It would remind him later of all the fun he and Colin had. As if he would ever forget this…

The young mortician pulled out of his lover’s ass slowly and delicately, being careful not to over-stimulate him or cause him any discomfort. He disposed of the condom quickly and righted his trousers.

“That was…” Felix didn’t even know how to describe what he’d felt. He thought he was solely a power bottom; someone who had to be in control while getting fucked. But he felt a thrill he’d never before experienced when he handed the reigns over to Colin and let him do whatever he wanted. It was because he could trust Colin. And he was pretty sure he did more than just _trust_ him.

“I know, right?” Colin agreed with a sated smile. “That was literally the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Felix tried not to think about how many men had said that to him. He suddenly felt a little dirty; the fact that he’d pleasured so many men, and yet he was so special - cherished, even - by Colin.

And he cared. Colin really cared.

A kiss from Colin drew Felix out of his deep thought. He realized that he hadn’t pulled up his trousers yet. He quickly rectified that problem, and was soon facing Colin again, fully clothed, and still very much floating in a euphoric haze.

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” Colin dared to whisper.

“No. I think I love you too.” And he meant it. They both did.

But Felix _did_ have to make a living…The Brit leaned in and kissed his lover, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of security, along with the lovely endorphins coursing through his veins.

“So…” Felix started with his smug smile as soon as he pulled away from the kiss. “About my fee…”


End file.
